The Last Ghost Dragon
by DragonBreeder123
Summary: It has been 6 years since Spyro and Cynder saved the world and it has been a year since Red attack Spyro, Cynder, Flame, and Ember at Spyros' old home. Thanks to Ignites, he banished Red to the same place that Malefore was trapped before he was release. With Red gone everyone was able to get back to there normal life. Or so they thought...(Story is better then summary)
1. Introduction

**Warning: I do not own any of the Spyro Characters except for my OCs. To let you know this is the same Last Ghost Dragon Story...the only difference is that this is going to be rate T due to Violence, Family and Romance. Some of the chapters may be the same but there are some that are going to be removed so once this one is done, I am going to erase the old one and replace it with this new one. If you want me to keep the old one, please leave a review to tell me to keep it.**

Its been six years since Spyro and Cynder saved the world and it has been a year since Red along with Charter attack Spyro,Cynder, Flame, and Ember at Spyros' old home. Thanks to Ignites, he banished Red to the same place that Malefor was trapped before he was released, and Charter cowardly retreated knowing that he was no match against the Chronicler. Ember then apologize to Cynder for her rough action, though Cynder also apologized for her poor choice of words. They then quickly became friends, and both Spyro and Flame were relief that the fight to see who would win Spyros' heart was over. A few days went by Spyro and Cynder return home to Warfang and got married, while Ember and Flame got married in the town of Avalar. After the wedding of our two heroes they return to Avalar to live with their two friends and have a celebration in remembrance of their first true friend ship. Though in the darkness Charter wants revenge for what they did to his father and to his teacher Red. So he hired a Wyvern named Scar, and with that it ends with Charter saying that he will not stop until Spyro is dead along with everything he loved so dearly.


	2. A New Start

Chapter 1: A New Start

It was a busy day for our heros. Spyro and Flame are hanging out, while Ember and Cynder are going shopping for a few minutes. Cynder didn't really know much about Spyros' childhood other than he saved her twice when she was Malefors puppet and is trying so hard to forget about it. But, every time she is reminded, Ember would help her feel better as much as possible. "At least its better then getting ignored or glared at." said Ember

"I guess so" answered Cynder with a little smile. "I just wish...that they would treat me like how they treat you guys."

Ember just smile and said, "Hey, if I was in your shoes, I would just ignore them. It doesn't matter what happened in the past, what really matters is what's going on right now."

This caused Cynder to smile cause she knows that she is right. Though, she couldn't help, but feel some guilt in herself.

"Your right." were the only words that came out of her mouth.

"I know I'm right" said Ember with a smile "just let it go and everything will be alright."

While Cynder and Ember are having a good time, Spyro and his good old friend Flame are doing the morning chores of the new house that they are going live in for now on. It was hard work, but they got it done with time to spare before their mates return to Flames' house. "You think they are going to like this?" asked Flame.

From the way he ask, Spyro could tell that he is very nervous. "Don't worry" he said trying calm his friend down "They'll love it."

Flame then respond with a smile "You really think so?"

Spyro then answered "Of course, I mean the rooms in your home is a little too small for four dragons to sleep in."

Flame even though he liked his old home, he knows that Spyro was right. It was only built to fit three adults and two children. Not, 4 adults. "I guess there is no argument over that, I just wished." Flame pause for a second trying so hard not to remember his father.

"You wish what Flame?" asked Spyro with a confused look.

Flame then answered "I wish my father was here to see this."

He then burst into tears because of how much he missed his father before he passed away. Spyro then walked up to him and patted him in the shoulder. "There, there I'm sure that he is looking at you with a smile on his face." he said try to calm him down.

Flame then stopped crying and smiled and answered "I'm so glad that I have you as a friend."

"Well, things wouldn't be the same if we didn't met each other." said Spyro with a smile.

"I can hardly imagine." said Flame though very bad at sarcasm.

Spyro laughed as they did the finishing touches. "Well" said Spyro "thats its, you think we should go get the girls?"

Flame thought about surprising Ember and he knows how impatient Cynder is with surprises. "I don't know?" he said "What do you think?"

Spyro then stopped to think about it for a few seconds. Then answered "First, we'll meet at your house and then we will blindfold them until we get here, and then take the blindfolds off and, surprise them."

"You know, that may not be a bad idea."

After Flame and Spyro were done with talking with each other, they start heading back to Flame's old house.

Meanwhile, both Cynder and Ember were waiting by the door waiting for them to arrive.

"Wow, talk about arriving early." said Ember giving Cynder a pat on the back.

At first she didn't like it when she did that, but since they're friends now she doesn't mind at all. "I guess, we should have spend a little more time doing girl talk?"

Cynder then smiled "I guess so, anyway can I ask you a question?"

"Is this about something we already talked about?" asked Ember.

All that Cynder did was give her a serious look. "Ah no. My question is about mating."

Whatever that did, it cause Ember to blush. "Um…I…don't know how I'm going to answer that, but why do want to ask about that?"

Cynder then started to blush a little and answered "Because mating season is in a couple days and I was wondering if Spyro would be ready to be a parent or not."

Ember just laughed a little seeing the look on Cynder's face. "I'm sure if you're not ready, then you'll know the answer he'll give you. I mean Flame said the same thing to me, if I'm not ready then he's not ready."

"I guess, if you put it that way it would make sense, but I'm ready, I would like to be a mother, but I just don't know how he would react."

Ember could tell that Cynder really wants to be a mother. Then, an idea popped into her head. "How bout this, we'll both ask our mates that question and see for ourselves. How does that sound?"

Cynder than thought about it for a second and agreed to Ember's idea. "O.K lets given a try.".

As they finished they start to see their mates coming in for a landing. All four of them were glad to see each other, even though they see each other every day.

"How are you ladies doing?" asked Flame as he give Ember a kiss on the check.

"Oh, más o menos tú." answered Cynder even though Flame didn't understand what she meant. Though Spyro understood what she mean and respond "Bein, gracias."

They then stopped because they know that it would drive Flame nuts if they keep on talking like that. As the four of them entered Flames old home, both Flame and Spyro asked their mates to put their blindfolds on. As they got to the new house, Spyro then tells them to take the blindfolds off and as so as Ember and Cynder took their blindfolds off, all they did was gasp.

"OMG" were the only words that came out of their mouths.

"You like it?" asked Flame as he walks up to Ember.

"It's um...I don't know how to say this." said Cynder.

Spyro then moved in front of Cynder and started to give her a passionate kiss. "That was all I needed, you don't have to say anything. A kiss is fine with me."

As they went in both went into their new home, Ember prepared a feast for the first day in the new house for the family.

While Flame and Spyro were done talking, Cynder knew that it was now or never to ask Spyro if he was ready to be a parent.

"Um...Spyro" said Cynder with a very nervous tone "do you know what tomorrow is?"

"No, what is tomorrow?" he asked as he was about to take a drink of water.

Cynder took a deep breath and answered as calmly as she could "Um...tomorrow is a mating season."

This cause Spyro to stop drinking and set the cup down. Then stands up and was about to walk into their room. "Where you going?" asked Cynder.

"Do you want to do this Cynder or not?" was all Spyro said.

"You serious?" she asked hoping that Spyro wasn't joking around.

"I'm serious, I've been wanting to ask you the same thing but I didn't know if you are ready to be a parent. How can I explain this."

Cynder then walks up to him and whispered to him that lets just go to their room and find out.

As the door shut behind them, Ember was about to ask the same question as Cynder but Flame know what she was about to ask and respond with a good yes. Ember was excited, not only that Cynder is having her passion night with Spyro, but she is going to get hers at the day and the same time. Its going to be one sweet of a night for them.


	3. Cerea

Chapter II Cerea

It's 8:00 in the morning, and Cynder even though enjoy what happened last night, was worried because most female dragons have died from egg laying and that cause her to worry. She then got off of Spyro and heads towards the window to and gets a good glimpse of the beautiful sunrise. The next thing she notice was that the town was very quite to quite. "Well, at least its a peaceful day." she said whispering to herself.

She then decided to go outside and explore a little bit before Spyro gets up. "I'll just take a nice morning walk and come back here before Spyro gets up and notices that I'm gone." So she packs a nice breakfast and heads outside and quietly shuts the door. As Cynder turns around she sees a bright green dragoness having trouble carrying her stuff to her home. Cynder then decides that its time to get the towns trust and not be treated like what they think she still is.

So, she walked up to her and just in time to catch a photo album and some glass plates. "Oh, dear ancestors thank you." said the dragoness.

"No problem" said Cynder "You need any help moving your stuff around.

The dragoness started to look at and realized that it was Cynder. Cynder then notice that fear was in the dragoness eyes and wants to make sure that she understands that its not what you think. "Listen, I'm not who you think I am, just let me help you."

As Cynder tries to help pick her things up, the dragoness just grabs it out of her hands. "No thanks you murderer. I don't need your help, go kill someone else." and then takes off as fast as she could trying to get away from Cynder.

Cynder didn't know what just happen. A moment she finally got a thank you (other than Spyro and his friends, plus the guardians) , and then next thing she notice, she's been insulted for something either she did in the past or something she did to that dragoness. She then decides to follow her as quietly as she could. A few minutes went by and she arrive to what to her looked like a mixture between a cage and a house that could fit about 9 adults dragons.

As the dragoness went inside, Cynder then walked out as cautiously as she could so that she wouldn't scare her. Obviously it didn't work do to the fact that the dragoness is watching her every move."I don't want you here." yelled the dragoness. Cynder was able to get a good glimpse of the color that reminded her of another Earth dragon. Cynder then took a deep breath, "Listen, I am not here to hurt you. I just want to talk to you for a sec."

"NO you beast!" was all she yelled. This hurt Cynders feelings very badly almost causing her to turn away and shed tears. The dragoness seeing Cynder face through the window made herself sorry for saying those mean things. So, she decide to test Cynder to be sure that she wasn't lying.

"If you say is true, then proof it."

Cynder just stared at her, "If I was still what you call a beast I would have knock your door down, beating you down without any mercy, and kill you."

Suprise at how she answered her question, she still didn't believe the answer that was given. "How can I trust you."

This cause Cynder to get a little angry, but not to much do to the fact she wanted to make new friends not scare them off. Not only that, it will go against everything she believe Spyro and Flame said about her. So, as calm as she could she replied "Why don't you come out and see for yourself."

Even though she doesn't trust Cynder, she had no choice. Besides, she has to come out eventually. So, she opened the door up very slowly and then said "Come in, but don't do anything crazy, comprende."

Cynder just rolled her eyes and responded "Si sínorite."

The minute Cynder responded, the dragoness was shocked "¿Usted habla español?"

"Sí, sí yo hago y usted?" responded the Cynder.

"Sí sínora lo hago." was her response. "Vamos a intentarlo de nuevo. Cómos me llamo es Cinder. "

The dragoness then started to smile and responded "Mucho gusto me llamo Cereas."

"Encantada, podemos empezar a hablar en Inglés, por favor?" said Cynder.

Then without hesitation Cereas respond "Sí, por qué no. Sorry for acting like a jerk."

Cynder then smiled as she came in Cerea's home. "Hey don't worry about that you're not the first. Though, you're the first to let me in."

"¿realmente?" said Cereas.

"Sí, but at least my mate and my two friends care about me."

Cynder turn to look around Cerea's home. "You sure have a huge casa or cueva."

"Thanks" she replied with a smile.

"But why do you have so much room all by yourself?"

Cynder could tell she had hit a personal question from the look of Cerea's eyes. "I don't want to talk about it."

"I understand" said Cynder "Sometimes I don't want to talk about my past."

"You may want to sit down, and I'll tell you, and you'll tell me about what happened from when you were little to now and maybe I can understand."

"You really mean it?" asked Cynder.

Cereas replied "Yes, and my story starts around 45 years ago."


	4. The Warning

Chapter 3 The warning

Its been a couple days since Cynder had bumped into Cerea and became friends. Cynder would tell Cerea how her day had been going and Cerea would enjoy hearing them. It was the first time for Cynder to make a friend without anyone having to run or hide from her. But, Cereas' favorite part was when Cynder told her the most amazing thing that day. She's going to have a baby. "Congratulations Cynder!" said Cerea.

"Thanks" replied Cynder "I'm excited as well though...I don't know if I'm going to lay one or more eggs but now, I'm not to worried about that."

While Cynder and Cerea are doing girl talking. Spyro is getting his things backed up along with Cynders stuff. "Alrighty, is that everything." he said looking around the room. "Guess so."

The moment he finished packing, Flame entered with excitement. "GUESS WHAT SPYRO!" yelled Flame.

"What!" was all that Spyro could say do to the fact that he was also excited and nervous.

"We'll I just came back from the nursing center, to find out what is going on with Ember…"

"Let me guess" interrupted Spyro for he saw the same thing with Cynder. "She's been eating too much and is gaining weight."

"What NO!" responded Flame "She's pregnant."

"Well congrats, but your mate isn't the only one who is going to have a child."

Flame just smiled as he was getting things ready for Ember to get home. He also noticed that Spyro is packing both Cynders' and his stuff.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

Spyro stopped what he was doing and signed for a few seconds. "Cynder and I talked last night and we thought of having our child at Warfang."

"For how long?" asked Flame.

"I'd know, 3 maybe forever, I don't know. Its really up to Cynder since she's the one who mentioned it."

"I understand." said Flame with disappointment. He was hoping that they could have a child at the same place at the same time, but from the look of things, its not going to happen.

As time went by Flame, Ember, Cynder, and Spyro spend there last night together having a banquet before heading off to bed. Cynder decided to sleep with Ember for the night, Flame decides to have some alone time during the night, and Spyro is well sleeping by himself.

Few hours went by and Spyro couldn't get any sleep through what he told his good old friend the bad news about them leaving to Warfang. So, he decides to get something to drink to forget what happened that day.

Before he even got a drink, Spyro started to feel dizzy and then passed out. Went he woke up and noticed that he was in a place that did look familiar to him. "Spyro…" said a voice that cause Spyro to be a little scared.

"Don't be afraid its only me." he said calming Spyro down.

"Ignites, why did you, how did you?" said Spyro with mass confusion.

"Yes I figure you were going to ask that, again."

"Again, what do you mean?" asked Spyro

" When you saw me as the new Chronicler, I helped you defeat both Red and his assistant Charter, but I also erased both Cynders' and yours about seeing me, but I left you believing that you two that he ran away."

"Well that makes sense, but why didn't do it Flame and E…" Spyro just thought for a second and responded "You know what never mind, I'm glad you didn't."

Ignites just laugh a little knowing that Spyro doesn't want Cynder and Embers arguing again.

"Anyway" said Spyro trying to get the image of the two arguing out of his head "You have something to tell me, or is it just to check on us."

Ignites then took a deep breath and explained that he wasn't here to check on them, but to warn him about the child and only said that he or she is going to be special and would need to be protected at all cost. At first, Spyro didn't know what he was talking about, especially about the all cost. He understands that their child would need protected no matter what, but the last three words didn't make any sense. "I thought being a parent is about making sure the child is healthy, safe, and teaching them new stuff?"

Ignites just shook his head "For a basic child yes, but Cynder isn't going to give birth to a basic child."

"What do you ?" panicked Spyro "Is she going to die during egg laying? Is the child not going to make it? Do we have to abandoned it?"

Ignites then responded "No,No, and no."

Spyro then started to lose patients and shouted" THEN WHAT IS IT!"

"CALM DOWN AnD LET ME TELL YOU!"

He did what Ignites told him, as he did Ignites then walked up to him. "As much I would love to explain, I'll keep it nice and simple. Don't let your child fall into the wrong hands. For darkness will always surround it. Kept it from anger, hatred, loss, and anything that will cause it to spike the darkness he posses."

Spyro still didn't understand what he meant nor how dangerous is the childs darkness is.

Spyro then asked "How dangerous is my childs darkness is?"

Ignites then took a deep breath and answered " Think of your darkness times nine."

Before Spyro could even react a bright then started to shine and then Ignites disappeared along with the light.


	5. Ghost Dragons

Chapter 4 Ghost Dragons

Spyro then woke up and notice the sun starting to rise up. He tried to get up but was stopped when he saw a strange dragon in a distance reading Cynders' Journal. At first he didn't know what to do, but he also remembered that Cynder doesn't like other creatures touch her journal do to the fact it talks about her rough past to yesterdays event. As soon as the dragon puts the journal down Spyro then tried to walk up to it.

Spyro then frozen hoping that the dragon didn't notice him. He was wrong,the dragon dropped the journal and then dashed out of the house. "Wait!" yelled Spyro trying to get him to stop. The dragon then stopped to try and find a way to hid. He then turned to a dark alley where he thinks he could hide. Spyro soon followed and now he has him cornered. The dragon then used magic to cause himself to disappear in hope that Spyro would not him.

Spyro stopped thinking he had cornered him. "Liston, I just want to talk." was all he said to the dragon. He said nothing do to the fact he thinks Spyro couldn't see him. Then he spoke with fear in his eyes "Just leave me alone."

"I don't know why you are afraid but, just come out and…"

"Why are you talking to a wall?"

Spyro turned and noticed that it was Cynder who was asking. "I was telling this dragon that um...there is no need to be afraid."

Cynder looked at where Spyro was pointing, but could see anything."What dragon?" she asked.

Spyro then answered "The one standing in front of us."

Cynder looked again but still couldn't see anything. "I still don't see anything. All I see is a wall."

"But..I..aaa…" was all Spyro said as his face turned a little red.

"Come on, we have to go."

Spyro turned to the same direction but this time he couldn't see him. "Maybe he left when I was distracted. Who knows, but there was something about that dragon that doesn't look right."

Then he heard Cynder yelling his name. "Coming bab." was his only response as he rushed to get there stuff and head out to Warfang.

As they get ready both Ember and Cynder are talking about what they would name their child if its a boy or girl. Flame is cleaning his fathers armour before putting it back in its case. Spyro is looking at a book about different kinds of elemental dragons. "Lets see" he said trying to find the dragon he saw and ran into. It had a lot of information about the different elements and how they are used, until he hit two dragons that claim that they don't have an element and those were the Wyverns and Ghost Dragons.

As Spyro got back he then showed Cynder the picture of the dragon he saw. "Here," he pointed. Cynder was shocked though didn't believe it. "I don't get it, how do you its a Ghost Dragon, they've been long gone ever since the first war between the Wyverns and Ghost Dragons.

"I understand the story but read this." Cynder then looked at the picture of the dragon who wrote the story of the Ghost Dragons. "His name is Gostral (Goa-stur-al), and they claim he is the last of his kind."

Cynder then saw a picture of herself as the Terror fighting him. "I remember that dragon."

"What do you mean?" asked Spyro.

Cynder explains about what had happened and the legend between the Terror and the Ghost was made up. Spyro felt really bad for not only what happened with Cynder and what she had to go through, but also for the dragon named Gostral. "Hey, if we ever see him, maybe, you can explain to him that you weren't yourself. K?"

Cynder thought about it for a second and then asked "What if he doesn't believe me?"

"Then thats his choice not to. Cynder, we talked about this, it doesn't matter what others think about you, its how you deal with it."

This cause Cynder to show a little smile on her face.

Spyro then suddenly pounced on her causing her to fall on her back. Cynder didn't know what he was doing. Spyro then started to lick her neck cause her to moan and then smile. "There's the smile that I like" said Spyro nicely.

"All right" said Cynder "You got me,now can you please get off of me?"

Spyro did what she asked, even though she did enjoy that nuge he gave her.

In the afternoon they said their goodbyes and head off to the city of Warfang, but they had little to know that they were being watched by a Wyvern who desperate is in need for help.


	6. Scalefor the Terror

Chapter 5 Scalefor the Terror

Even though Spyro, Cynder, Flame, and Ember are having a good time. Cynder had laid eggs 2 months earlier than the usual time. One didn't make it due to the fact the eggshell was too soft, but the last one she laid was fine. It had a nice bright grey color with a dark white stripe across, and nice orange dots around the top and bottom of the egg. Ember however didn't lay until 3 months later. Both eggs were fine, but someone came in and tried to destroy them, luckily Flame was able to come and stop him. He may have been able to drive the stranger away, but with a cost of one breaking. When news reached to Warfang, Spyro then decides to go back and see if Flame and Ember were alright. By, the time Spyro returned Cynder was laying down and hid the egg to prevent anyone or anything destroying it. Corse, Cynder would make sure that no one come from behind and try to not only destroy their only egg but kill her as well.

As time went by, someone knocks at the door. Without thinking Cynder goes up to the door and opens it. But as she was about it use fear she realized it was Cereas and misses by an inch. "What the hell was that all for.", She yelled.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were that dragon who murdered one of my friends egg." said Cynder.

"Did you forget who gave you permission to use this house."

"Ok calm down no need to go haywire on me." replied Cynder.

"Oy, man you scared the hell out of me."

Cynder just rolled her eyes for a second. "So, now that things are settle down may I asked Why are you here, and I thought you said that you were kicked out. Don't you trust use asking the guardians if you could come back."

"Just because they kicked me out in the pasted, my husband gave me a different name so that they wouldn't know that its me."

Cynder just shook her head "eye-yi-eye there is no point in hiding. For now that is."

Cerea knew that Cynder was right and said "You're right, I'll come clean when the time is right."

Cynder nodded in agreement.

"I was wondering" said Cerea scratching her head " if you have ever heard of Scalefore the Terror."

Cynder then stopped with stunt on her face.

"Uh no why?" asked Cynder.

"Oh, I was wondering if you ever heard of her. I'm surprised that you never heard of her even when you were you know who."

That stung her at the point in remembering the first time she had ever met Scal.

What Cynder knows of Scal is that she wasn't afread of her, and was the only one who was a friend to her when Cynder was of the Skies.

"Liston Cerea, I don't want to talk about this anymore. Can you please just drop it?"

From the way that Cynder asked and how she responed gave her the hint that they have met before. "So you two have met before." said Cerea.

This made Cynder cross "I told you to DROP IT!"

This made Cerea jump in fear, but as she did a voice said "I thought I might find you old friend."

Cynder was in dark mode so she didn't really wanted to listen. While Cerea well...is trying to get out of the house but Cynder prevented it from happening. As Cynder was about to kill her a Pinkess stranger swung her tail and hit Cynder in the face cause her to fall flat on her back.

"BACK AWAY, SHE BROUGHT THE BEAST OUT NOW LET ME MAKE HER PAY FOR MENTIONING MY OLD SELF." screamed Cynder.

"No," was all the stranger said "because Spyro would appreciate what you've become.

As the name of her mate struck her mind, Cynder returned back to normal with guilt written all over her face.

"There is only one dragon, who can calm me down other than Spyro." Cynder then took the hood off of the stranger that reveal the creatures face. "Or should I say...Wyvern." Cynder then paused for a second and looked at Cerea who could believe who she was looking at.

"Scalefore" was all she said. Cynder noticed that Cerea raised her blade tail and was about to kill her out of fear.

"Cerea NO STOP." yelled Cynder as she stepped in her way.

"Move out of the way!" was Cereas response.

"Listen to me you idiot, she's harmless" said Cynder.

Cerea couldn't believe what she was hearing. _Scalefor, harmless, what is she even thinking. Scalefor is the second most feared of the dark masters dragon assistenes._

The only words that came out of Scalefors mouth were "What they say about me is completely false."

Cerea then went from killing the second most feared Wyvern to comfusion. She then asked"How do I know that you're not lying to us."

Cynder then rolled her eye and answered "Cerea think for a second and look at her, do you really think she could hurt anyone or anything.  
>Cerea took a close look at Scalefor and walked cautiously to her. Scalefors' scales were like the color of Embers only with a britter pinkish red color, along with beautiful sky bluish green strips along her back and neck, a tanish red underbelly, bright blue eye color, and a nice light pink color on the wing-membrane. Cerea couldn't believe someone would call a beautiful Wyvern such as Scalefor a terror, and also realized that she was missing ¼ of her tail and none of her claws were sharp. Her teeth were also clean and doesn't see any yellowish color to show the venom. But, she thought it would be nice to asked just be sure. "Do you have any venom in you teeth?"<p>

Scalefor just shook her head "No, I wasn't even born with it."

Cerea then asked "Then why would anyone call you Scalefor the Terror, or the Kill of all Wyvern."

Cynder then stopped Scalefor before she could answer and then answered "Because they would misunderstand her for someone else."

Cerea still couldn't understand but could see why, but still she doesn't trust her not because of how nice she is. Its because unlike the other dragons, Scalefor is a Wyvern and what she learned was that Wyverns were ruthless, aggressive, and mindless creatures that would kill you if you were in their territory. But, looking at Scalefor it didn't match any of what the book of legends say.

Scalefor then started to speak on how her real name was change from Scal to Scalefor and that she was Malefor's third wife before he was banished. But, after she was done telling herself. She had to leave cause, Cynders knows how touchy Spyro gets with strangers. Though Cynders knows that they will run into each other some day and one day she would also be able to live in Warfang as well.


	7. Birth of Spooks

Chapter 6 The Birth of Spooks

As days went by, Cynder told Spyro all about Scal and how they met. Even though, Spyro understands about the ruff times that Scal had...He still doesn't trust her. At first Cynder thought he didn't understand what she is dealing with right now. With a deep breath Spyro explains that its not that he doesn't like her but she is a Wyvern and sometimes they can be kind...when they are really not.

"You just don't get it. Do you?" was all that she could say before going into their room.

As Cynder entered and layed down near the egg, she then started to hear a scratching noise. She then looked down at the egg and notices that it was about to hatch. She wanted to tell Spyro but she wanted to see the child first and then tell him.

The first thing that came out was a tail blade that almost looked similar to Cynders only a bit longer by an inch. The next thing that came was a wing that was surely the same shape as her own only with out the curve blade. As the hatchling was fully out of its egg, Cynder could see that the child's scales are a dark and gloomy grey, the underbelly is a darkish orange, along with a nice light grey colored wing membrane, and a nice bright orange eye color.

Cynder couldn't tell what the heck happened to the child, but she didn't care for beauty can be found on the inside. The little hatchling then squeaked trying to figure out where it is and where it came from. For the eyes are close, and it can't see who its mom or dad is. The child then got nervous, Cynder then gave it a lick on check to let the child know its ok.

Then, someone knocks on the door causing the child to startle and disappear (as in turn invisible). Cynder was shocked to see what just happen, but she thought of a way to scare Spyro for the final time. She had only succeed once and that was after the wedding day was over, but after that she had tried 19 times and came up empty handed, but this time she believes Spyro is not going to see this one coming. But for now, she wants him to feel comfortable and be able to work with the child.

The child then reappeared at the same spot only moved a couple inches. Cynder then heard someone knocking on the door. She gets up and cracks the door open enough to see who it is, and surprising enough it was Spyro.

"I knocked 5 minutes ago, is everything ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine and so is our baby." respond Cynder.

"Baby!" said Spyro as he came in.

Cynder didn't understand the child was just laying on the blanket.

"I don't get it" she said scratching her head "It was just here a minute ago."

They looked around the room hoping to find the missing child. It took about 4 minutes and still no luck until…

"AHHHHHHHHH"

Someone or something scared Spyro half to death. Cynder ran to the room and saw Spyro about to throw the child.

"STOP!" she screamed as Spyro was about to throw the child to the ground.

"What?"

"Thats it!"

"What's it" said Spyro.

"Thats our child" she screamed.

As Cynder lights the fire to add more light, Spyro then sees what she meant and put the child down. Cynder then noticed that the child's eyes were open. Normally a young hatching have their eyes closed for a day or two but this one was about 17 or 19 minutes. From that moment she knew and even though Spyro doesn't get it, that this child was special hopefully, in a good way.

Spyro then remembered what Ignites said to him and explained it to Cynder. At first she didn't get it the whole darkness part but from the way he's telling her. She could safely assume that its bad and half to be careful about it.

A few minutes went by and the little hatchling is resting on Cynders old bed that she use to sleep in before Spyro and herself became mates.

"So what are we going to name the child?" asked Spyro

Cynder " I was thinking after Ignites but seeing the color of the child, it wouldn't work."

"How about Ghostros after the last ghost dra…"

"How bout...no" interrupted Cynder "brings to much memories of my past."

They continue think of possible names one of them after Spyros step brother but Cynder ultimately rejected that one.

"As one Spark wasn't bad enough" joked Cynder.

Another one was after Cynder but Spyro had to asked what was gender of the child and it was a boy not a girl. So that was out of the box. They continued until they ran out of options until.

"How bout Spookia" said Cynder.

"Really, are you trying to embarrass our child, even after I told you what the Chronicler warned me about."

"Yes but who said we can't nickname him." said Cynder.

"Yes but I don't want to use Spookia as his actual name."

"Then what do you suggest us to call him." said Cynder impatiently.

"How about Spooks for his name, and I mean actual name, and Spookia for his nickname. For we are the only ones who can call him that no one else."

Cynder understands what he meant, though had a hard time understanding what he meant by his darkness, but what she knows is that it can't be good.


End file.
